1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for supporting a small child adapted to allow linear and rotational movement and more particularly pertains to supporting a child in a seat while allowing the child to walk and rotate within the seat with respect to the frame for entertainment and exercise of the child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child seats which allow for exercise and entertainment is known in the prior art. More specifically, child seats which allow for exercise and entertainment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a child in a seat so as the child may exercise and entertain itself are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,504 to Mulcaster a baby walker with safety track feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,804 to Mueller discloses a therapeutic roller/walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,063 to Brooks, Jr. discloses a support walker for orthopedic patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,082 to Barac an electric walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,437 to Skaricic a walking trainer.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting a small child adapted to allow linear and rotational movement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a child in a seat while allowing the child to walk and rotate within the seat with respect to the frame for entertainment and exercise of the child.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for supporting a small child adapted to allow linear and rotational movement which can be used for supporting a child in a seat while allowing the child to walk and rotate within the seat with respect to the frame for entertainment and exercise of the child. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.